jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hermit Purple
|-| Part 4 = |ja_kanji = ハーミットパープル（隠者の紫） |user = Joseph Joestar |namesake = |type = Close Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = C |range = D |durability = A |precision = D |potential = E }} is the Stand of Joseph Joestar, featured in Stardust Crusaders, and occasionally in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Hermit Purple manifests itself as multiple, purple, thorn-covered vines that spawn from Joseph's hands. The vines are strong enough to support his own weight and long enough to bind someone completely. Hermit Purple is consistently portrayed as being purple across all media featuring it, befitting its name. Hermit Purple represents the Card , which symbolizes introspection and contemplation, best represented in the Stand's powers of divination. Abilities Hermit Purple's vines are relatively weak, but they provide Joseph with considerable divination ability, enabling him to divine and materialize any type of information, such as an image, a location or even thoughts. Joseph demonstrated that he can use the vines as ropes, whose movements he can control at will. Their length and resistance make it possible for Joseph to swing from place to placeChapter 252, DIO's World Part 6 and tie someone.Chapter 254, Dio's World Part 8 The vines have limited resistance as a sufficiently strong Stand or even a strong Vampire can break them. The vines are dexterous enough to manipulate a video game controller. Divination Hermit Purple's main ability is to divine information. By using any object or material in conjunction with Hermit Purple, Joseph Joestar can display any information he wishes to see. To date, he has used Hermit Purple to: * Produce psychic photographs by destroying a camera.Chapter 117, The Man with the Star Birthmark The broken camera then produces a photograph which will reveal the information as it is in that moment of time, such as a person in their current situation. * Produce live psychic videos on a television.Chapter 162, The Lovers Part 3 It can either randomly display different TV channels to formulate a coherent sentence which will show a person's thought or film a place, even the most improbable ones such as the interior of Joseph's brain. * Analyze machinery to see if it has been tampered with in some way as he did with Telence T. D'Arby’s video game cartridges and console. * Conjure a map out of dust on an unpaved road, with precision on the location of a desired item.Chapter 149, The Empress Part 4 Ripple Transmission Joseph has shown the ability to transmit the Ripple through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Joseph has used this property of Hermit Purple to attack DIO or prevent him from touching him by wrapping himself in it.Chapter 255, DIO's World Part 9 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * |-| Part 5 = * |-| OVA = * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Hermit Purple.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' HermitPurple first.png|Hermit Purple's first appearance HermitPurple tv.png|Hermit Purple used for spirit listening through TV HermitPurple map.png|Hermit Purple used for spirit photography through dust DIO HP Photo Manga.png|DIO using Hermit Purple to takes a photo of Joseph and Jotaro DIO HP Crystal Ball.png|DIO's Hermit Purple used on a crystal ball HermitPurple_part4.png|Joseph Joestar using Hermit Purple in Part IV JoJo Tarot 09 - The Hermit.png|The Hermit |-| Anime= HermitPurpleShade.png|Hermit Purple seen in the second opening of the anime's Battle Tendency saga JosephStandCard.png|Joseph and the Tarot card representing The Hermit. HermitPurpleEffect.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple "taking" a spirit photo. Hermit Purple plane.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple used on a plane. HermitPurpleEffect2.jpg|Joseph's Hermit Purple used on a TV. Hermitpurplebrain.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple projecting what's on Joseph's brain onto a TV. Hermitpurplemap.png|A map of Varanasi made with Joseph's Hermit Purple's ability. DIO HermitPurple Camera.png|DIO using Hermit Purple on a camera. DIO HermitBall.png|DIO's Hermit Purple used on a crystal ball. Hermit Purple crumbling.png|Hermit Purple crumbles away as Joseph dies. HermitPurple.png|Hermit Purple's stats. Hermit Purple Part 4.png|Joseph using Hermit Purple in the Diamond is Unbreakable anime. Hermit Purple's (Part 4) stats.png|Hermit Purple's stats in Diamond is Unbreakable. HermitPurplePt4 KeyArt.png|Key Art of Hermit Purple (Part4) |-| Game= 6oze5c.gif|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple as seen in Heritage for the Future Purple.png|Hermit Purple in All Star Battle Jojopv5-00 00 17--20130622-194105-2-.JPG|Cream and Hermit Purple breifly shown in All Star Battle PV5 |-| Figure= Aquacadet_Jojo1338869621.jpeg|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple Action-figure Hermitpurple.jpg|Another Joseph figure with Hermit Purple Trivia *Hermit Purple's thorns can briefly be seen in the background of the second opening of the ''JoJo'' TV anime, "BLOODY STREAM". This acts as foreshadowing, as the episodes that the second opening is attached to adapt Battle Tendency, and Joseph does not develop Hermit Purple until the following part, Stardust Crusaders. References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands